summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulrell
Bulrell is a character from Summon Night 2 and is one of the partner the player can get at the beginning of the game. Personality Bulrell is a demon, so it’s only natural for him to have a lot of bad habits. He has a dirty mouth, likes to drink alcohol, doesn’t have respect for anyone, doesn’t like to work and other negative qualities. But all those thing are actually normal for his race, so he doesn’t feel bad about it. By the power of the contract, he has to stay in a child form, for this reason, nobody takes him serious when he says that he is actually a very strong adult demon. This causes Amer to always treat him like a child Background Bulrell, is one of the Demon Kings from Sapureth, he is extremely powerful and was feared as “The Spawn of Madness”. He has a strong hatred for humans, the reason for this is that he was summoned in the past by a Summoner from the Empire. During this period, he had to endure terrible tortures every day for the sake of the Empire’s experiments. He somehow got purged back to Sapureth, but since then, he decided to never trust a human again. Development Summon Night 2 He is the one to be Summoned by the main character during the exam at the beginning of the game when the player chooses Sapureth/Spirit World. He is very strong but, the contract made with him got a limiter effect on it, forcing him to stay in a weaker child form. Because of his past, he doesn’t get along with the party. He calls the main character “human”, Nestyis "glasses” and Ameris just a “woman”. He helps the protagonist in the fight against Degrea and later Melgitos. During their attack against a demon filled Degrea, Galeano tries to convince him to change sides, offering the cursed blade “Aviz” that is able to drain blood knowledgefrom its victim. The deal was for him to drain the knowledge from the main character so he could be freed from the contract and get even stronger, but he decides to stab Galeano instead, since he doesn’t like to be ordered around and that the protagonist never forced him to do anything, different from what Melgitos was planning to do. Galeano gets annoyed and surround the two with his undead soldiers. The main character decides to break the limiter in the contract so Bulrell could fight with full power, however, at the end of the battle, he uses too much Mana and returns to his child form. In his route, he get to turn into his full power mode once again to fight Melgitos and save everyone in the party so he could “pay his debt” to them. When Melgitos questioned his actions, he replies by saying that he despised Melgitos abut was doing it mostly because he actually likes the protagonist very much. Since Melgitos could not forgive a demon that likes humans to live, he concentrate his last powers just to kill Bulrell, but he is saved by Amer, that was crying for him, despite them being Angel and Demon. Since they could not completely destroy Melgitos, Bulrell decides to train together with the main character, so they can kill Melgitos in his next coming, once and for all. Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 If you picked Arno Bulrell will be Magna/Toris' Guardian Beast. He gets himself lost during a mission with the protagonist, Amer and Nesty in a snowy field. He finds two Eskimo children while trying to find his friends and decides to protect them from outcast beasts and help the kids to find their father. Later, he is helped by Edgar/Aera and is finally able to find his party. Summon Night 3 He travels to the Forsaken Island on an important mission to investigate the mystery elements found only there. It’s during this mission that they will have to fight against an old enemy. Trivia *He is not very good leading with women. To him, women are “noisy bastards”, “lying bitches” and “even more devilish than demons”. *Despite his love for alcohol, he can’t “hold his booze” very well and gets sleepy very fast. *In the Summon Night tarot collection, He and the other beast partners join Magna from the Karma End to represent "The Fool" card. Gallery 00-The Fool.png|Bulrell in "The Fool" Tarot Card SNCollection2-Bulrell1.jpg|Bulrell in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Bulrell3.jpg|Bulrell in a holyday special card in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Bulrell2.jpg|Bulrell in his true form in Summon Night Collection SN2-46.png|SD Bulrell Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character